


We need to talk about Credence

by noirpoison



Series: ฉันอยู่นี่คุณอาที่รัก [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beautiful psycho killer Credence, Dr. Graves, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, We need to talk about Kevin AU, burn me or go to hell with me, คุณอา Kink---
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: เริ่มAUใหม่ ด้วยคาร์เบสจากเรื่อง We need to talk about Kevin ล่ะ ฮอวววว /เอซร่าดีต่อใจมาก
และ
บาปมาก /กุมหน้า





	1. 1

รั้วเหล็กสีเงินวาววับ แตกต่างจากลูกกรงขึ้นสนิมเกรอะกรังในสถานคุมขังสำหรับผู้ใหญ่ แต่แผงรั้วซี่ถี่ยิบนั่นก็ขวางกั้นคนด้านในไว้จากอิสรภาพพอๆกัน  
หลังจากการตรวจเช็ควัตถุต้องห้ามจากเจ้าหน้าที่ด้านหน้าสถานกักกันนิดหน่อย ผมถึงได้เข้ามานั่งในห้องกระจกสองด้านที่มีไว้สังเกตุการณ์  
เด็กหนุ่มในชุดสีทึมด้านในนั่งเอนคางสบายๆ ผิวปากเป็นทำนองเพลงแปร่งแปลกหู  
  
"เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนส์ คุณมีแฟ้มคดีเขาอยู่แล้วสินะ"   
  
ผู้คุมร่างใหญ่ท่าทางอารมณ์ร้ายยัดซองเอกสารในมือให้ผมพร้อมๆกับหมุนกุญแจเปิดล็อคพาเข้าไปด้านใน  
ใบหน้าซีดขาวที่มีรอยแผลช้ำประปรายเอนมามองทั้งสองก่อนเบนสายตาไปทิศ  
อื่นอย่างไร้ความสนใจ  
  
"เครเดนซ์ นี่คือนักจิตวิทยาที่จะมาดูคดีของนาย"   
  
ชายผมขาวแนะนำตัวลวกๆก่อนเดินจากไป ทิ้งผมไว้กับเด็กหนุ่มอายุ16 ที่ใช้ธนูเป็นอาวุธฆ่าคนในครอบครัวตายทั้งหมด ก่อนจะก่อคดีซ้ำด้วยการใช้ธนูอันเดิมไล่ฆ่าเด็กนักเรียนคนอื่นที่โรงเรียน  
ความเงียบลอยผ่านเราไปชั่วครู่ มีเพียงเสียงสายโซ่ที่ล่ามเครเดนซ์ไว้กับโต๊ะเท่านั้นที่ส่งเสียงเป็นจังหวะ  
ผมรู้สึกว่ามันคล้ายกับเพลงที่เด็กหนุ่มผิวปากก่อนหน้า  
  
"เพลงคริสต์มาสเหรอ?"   
  
ผมเอ่ยถามไป ดูจะดึงความสนใจเด็กหนุ่มได้นิดหน่อย ดวงตาคมสวยแต่ไร้แววนั้นถึงหันมาจับจ้องที่ผม  
"ฮืม...." เครเดนซ์มองผมด้วยสายตาที่อ่านไม่ออกอยู่ครู่   
ก่อนจะถลันตัวลุกขึ้นยื่นมือทั้งสองมาหมายจู่โจม  
เสียงตัวล็อกโซ่กระชากดังขึ้นด้วยสุดความยาวของมัน ปลายนิ้วนั้นอยู่ห่างลำคอผมไม่ถึงนิ้วซึ่งหากข่วนทึ้งคงได้เลือด  
เครเดนซ์ยิ้มร่าอย่างสนุกสนาน แววตาด้านชาไร้ชีวิตนั่นดูมีประกายขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย ผมมองเขากลับเรียบนิ่งราวไม่รู้สึกอะไร ก่อนหยิบแฟ้มคดีมาเปิดตรงหน้า  
  
"คุณน่าสนใจ..." เด็กหนุ่มทำตาโตด้วยท่าทางไร้เดียงสา  
  
บุคลิกและหน้าตาแบบนั้นหากไม่รู้มาก่อนคงนึกว่าเป็นเด็กน่ารักทั่วๆไป  
  
"จะมาเล่นกับผม?"  
  
"ฉันมาช่วยเธอ..." มีคำสั่งให้ผมใช้เด็กคนนี้เป็นกรณีศึกษาในการที่ผมจะทำวิจัย  
เด็กหนุ่มเลิกคิ้ว ก่อนปรือตาเอียงคอมองมาทางผม ริมฝีปากแดงช้ำไม่เข้ากับหน้าซีดขาวนั่นยกมุมปากขึ้นยิ้มราวเทวดา เอนกายด้านบนขึ้นมาคร่อมขอบโต๊ะไว้ เรือนร่างผอมบางของเด็กหนุ่มขยับเข้าใกล้ผมเท่าที่สายโซ่จะอนุญาต  
  
"โลกนี้ไม่มีอะไรฟรี...  
คุณอยากได้อะไรจากผมเหรอ...ด็อกเตอร์เพอซิวัล เกรฟส์?"


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /กัดเล็บกึกๆ

“สงสัยเพราะผมถูกล่วงละเมิดทางเพศสมัยเด็กล่ะมั้ง...”  
  
เด็กหนุ่มกล่าวกับผมเสียงใส เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนส์บิดตัวกลับมาพยักหน้าให้ผมทีหนึ่ง ก่อนเอนหลังนอนลงบนโต๊ะตัวกว้างตามสบาย  
  
แต่ในครอบครัวเครเดนซ์ไม่มีพ่อ?  
แม่บุญธรรมที่เลี้ยงเขามา แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์เป็นพวกคลั่งศาสนาเกินกว่าจะมีปฏิสัมพันธ์กับผู้ชาย  
  
หางคิ้วหนาๆที่ยกขึ้นของผมคงทำให้เด็กหนุ่มอ่านความคิดผมได้โดยไม่ต้องพูด ใบหน้าขาวซีดที่เอนหัวกลับด้านลงมาจากโต๊ะที่คั่นกลางระหว่างผมกับเขาประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มอันไร้ความหมาย  
  
“แล้วใครว่าใช่พ่อผมล่ะครับ...ดร.เกรฟส์ คุณนี่โง่จัง”  
  
เด็กเปรต  
  
อาจจะมีความเป็นจริงได้ แต่จากข้อมูลที่ได้ประกอบกับการวางตัวที่เครเดนซ์ใช้กับผมทำให้ต้องลองคำนวณความเป็นไปได้ดูก่อน  
  
“ฉันไม่คิดว่าข้ออ้างนั่นจะช่วยให้เธอพ้นคดีได้..” ผมกรีดปลายปากกาจดโน้ตเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเรื่องของเครเดนซ์ไว้อีกข้อ พื้นที่บนโต๊ะที่ถูกยึดครองโดยเด็กหนุ่มไม่พอสำหรับให้ผมกางสมุดได้ สมุดเล่มสีดำที่เครเดนซ์ดูจะสนใจจึงถูกวางไว้ที่ตักผมให้พ้นการยุ่งวุ่นวายของเด็กประหลาดที่นอนห้อยหัวมามองหน้าผมอยู่ตอนนี้  
  
หลังจากสองสามครั้งแรกที่ดูฆาตกรหนุ่มน้อยนี่ไม่มีความสนใจจะเป็นพิษภัย ส่วนที่ดีของการยัดเงินให้ผู้คุมถอดตรวนมือเครเดนซ์ออกคือผมไม่ต้องรำคาญกับเสียงลากโซ่ให้รำคาญหู แต่ข้อเสียของมันคือการปล่อยให้เด็กหนุ่มเคลื่อนไหวอิสระแบบนี้ก็ก่อกวนการทำงานเพื่อวิจัยของผมพอดู  
  
ไม่รู้ว่าอาจารย์ที่ผมนับถือทำไมจึงสนใจคดีเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้มากถึงขนาดอยากให้ผมเข้ามาช่วยเรื่องคดี เพื่อจะให้อีกสองปีข้างหน้าคุกตลอดชีวิตของเครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนส์คือที่โรงพยาบาลเฉพาะทางทางจิตเวชไม่ใช่ที่เรือนจำ  
  
“งั้นก็...ผมเครียด..การเรียนตกต่ำ” ริมฝีปากแดงฉ่ำนั่นเจื้อยแจ้วไปตามเรื่อง  
  
“ผลการเรียนเธอเป็นท็อปของห้องไม่ใช่หรือ”  
  
“งั้นก็ถูกรังแก? ผมเลยต้องยิงหัวไอ้พวกห่านั่นให้กระจุยไง”  
  
เสียงหัวเราะราวขำขันอย่างยิ่งนั่นทำให้ผมต้องยกมือขึ้นมานวดหัวคิ้ว เป็นครั้งที่ล้านที่ผมต้องมานั่งอธิบายว่าทำไมผมจึงอยากให้เขาออกไปจากที่นี่ให้ได้ ซึ่งเครเดนซ์ที่ตอนนี้ยันตัวขึ้นมานั่งห้อยขาอยู่ตรงหน้าผม ใช้ปลายเท้าเขี่ยสมุดบนตักผมเล่นดูจะไม่ใส่ใจ  
  
ผมเบนสายตาออกจากช่วงเอวใต้กางเกงตัวหลวมของสถานกักกันที่จงใจจะเปิดเผยเกินนั่นไปหยิบแฟ้มเล่มบางในกระเป๋าข้างตัว  
  
“.....ฉันขอถามเกี่ยวกับเรื่องแม่กับเธอดีกว่า แบร์โบนส์”  
  
“เรียกผมว่าเครเดนซ์ก็ได้...เหมือนคุณนักจิตวิทยาคนก่อนหน้าที่จะเป็นคุณไง..” ใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ยิ้มสดใส ค่อยเอนตัวลงมาจากบนโต๊ะโดยใช้ตัวของผมรับไว้   
  
“แล้วผมจะเรียกคุณว่าแด๊ดดี้”  
  
ร่างผอมบางของเด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้หนักหนาเท่าไหร่ แต่ท่วงท่าที่เขานั่งครอมตักผมไว้ทำให้นึกห่วงขึ้นมาน้อยๆว่าเจ้าหน้าที่ชายคนนั้นคงอยากเก็บค่าปิดปากให้มากกว่าเดิม  
  
“ฉันมีลูกสาวอยู่แล้ว...เครเดนซ์” แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่ลูกจริงๆ แต่ถ้าให้นับ ทีน่าและควีนนี่ก็ถือว่าเป็นเด็กในปกครองของผม  
เด็กหนุ่มดูแววตาเปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อย เม้มปาก ก่อนจะค่อยพูดจาหยอกล้อผมต่อไป  
  
“ก็มีเพิ่มอีกสักคนก็ได้นี่...แม่ผมยังรับเด็กที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้เข้ามาเป็นครอบครัวตั้งหลายคน แต่ไม่ยักกะพอใจกับลูกตัวเอง”  
  
เขาตัดพ้อ แกล้งพองแก้มให้น่ารักสมวัย ซึ่งในสายตาของผมมันดูหลอกลวงทั้งเพ  
  
“นี่ถ้าแม่ยังมีชีวิต แม่คงเขียนนิยายเรื่อง [ เลี้ยงลูกยังไงให้เป็นฆาตกร ] ให้เป็นนิยายขายดีได้แล้วล่ะมั้ง..” ริมฝีปากแดงเรื่อนั่นกล่าวเรียบเรื่อย  
  
คดีสะเทือนขวัญที่เครเดนซ์ฆ่าคนในครอบครัวและนักเรียนในโรงเรียนไปร่วม6ศพไม่รวบผู้บาดเจ็บอีกมากที่ตอนนี้บางคนก็ยังรักษาไม่หาย ถึงผ่านมาเกือบปีแล้วแต่ภาพบทสัมภาษณ์ที่เครเดนซ์ให้กับสื่อข่าวหลายช่องไว้ก็ยังมีฉายในบางครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มที่ดูไม่ช่างพูดหรือมีปฏิสัมพันธ์กับใครกลับบ้าคลั่งไล่ฆ่าคนอย่างไม่ปราณีปราศรัย  
  
ผมเงยมองใบหน้าเด็กคนนั้นที่อยู่ใกล้ผมไม่ถึงคืบแล้วครุ่นคิด แกล้งถอนใจ  
  
“งั้นทำไมเธอถึงทำแบบนั้น?”  
  
ความเงียบโดยทันควัน อย่างทุกครั้ง เครเดนซ์ละมือจากการสัมผัสหลังคอผมออกไปราวสิ้นความสนใจ เด็กหนุ่มลุกออกไป ทรุดตัวลงกับพื้นแล้วนั่งพิงด้านข้างเก้าอี้ตัวที่ผมใช้อยู่  
  
มีเพียงเสียงลมหายใจที่กล่าวพูดแทนเครเดนซ์ พร้อมสายตาที่ไม่มีผมอยู่ในนั้นแล้วตอนนี้  
  
เด็กหนุ่มจ้องมองความว่างเปล่าตรงหน้า ยกมือเรียวสวยข้างหนึ่งของตนขึ้นมาแล้วเริ่มกัดเล็บที่แทบไม่เหลือส่วนสีขาวไว้ให้กัดแล้ว  
  
ก่อนหน้านี้ก็เคยมีครั้งหนึ่ง เครเดนซ์นั่งกัดเล็บแล้วคายมันออกมาวางเรียงบนโต๊ะโดยไม่พูดอะไรกับผมจนหมดเวลาเยี่ยม  
  
ผมถอนหายใจ  
  
ความเงียบแบบนี้ก็ไม่ใช่ที่ผมต้องการอีกเช่นกัน เพราะมันไม่ทำให้งานของผมลดลงเลย...ให้ตาย  
  
ผมยื่นมือข้างหนึ่งลงไปแตะด้านข้างใบหน้าเครเดนซ์ ซึ่งเขาคว้ามันเอาไว้ทันทีอย่างที่ผมไม่ได้คาดคิดไว้ เครเดนซ์แนบใบหน้าลงไปกับฝ่ามือของผมเหมือนเวลาที่แมวซุกไซ้มือเจ้าของ  
  
ก่อนที่ปลายนิ้วของผมจะถูกริมฝีปากผ่าวร้อนสัมผัสถูก สันหลังผมเย็นวูบขึ้นมาชั่วครู่เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มและเล็มปลายเล็บของผมแทนมือของตนที่ไม่มีเหลือให้กัดทึ้ง  
  
ผมบอกไม่ถูกเหมือนกันว่าคือความหวาดกลัวหรือความรู้สึกอย่างอื่น  
  
“มือคุณมีกลิ่นบุหรี่..”   
  
เครเดนซ์ค่อยๆหมุนตัวกลับมาเมื่อได้กัดเล็บตามพอใจ เขาหยิบเศษเล็บที่ไม่ใช่ของตนออกมาจากในปากอย่างเชื่องช้า ริ้วเลือดสีแดงปรากฎบนริมฝีปากเยาว์วัยจางๆ   
  
ดูเหมือนตอนผมดึงมือกลับมา ปลายเล็บขาดวิ่นที่นิ้วกลางของผมจะฝากรอยแผลไว้บนกลีบปากคู่นั้นไว้โดยไม่ตั้งใจ  
  
“คุณพอจะหาบุหรี่มาให้ผมได้ไหม?” เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มอ้อน เครเดนซ์กลับไปเป็นอาชญากรวัยเยาว์อย่างที่เคยเป็นก่อนหน้า  
  
เสียงเคาะประตูด้านนอกดังขึ้นหลังจากนั้นไม่นานหลังจากที่เครเดนซ์คว้าแฟ้มของผมไปฉีกเล่นและลงท้ายด้วยการถูกผู้คุมมัดมือไพล่หลังแล้วพาออกไป  
  
แต่การนัดครั้งหน้าผมก็ยังจ่ายเจ้าหน้าที่คนเดิมไว้ล่วงหน้า บวกกับการสอบถามว่าถ้าเอาบุหรี่มาในสถานกักกันจะต้องเสียเพิ่มเท่าไหร่  
  
น่าสนใจ....ผมชักอยากศึกษาเคสของเครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนส์มากกว่าหน้าที่ที่ได้รับมาเสียแล้ว  
  



	3. #2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burn me up like a cigarette.

ผมพกบุหรี่มาด้วยซองหนึ่ง ไม่ได้กะจะพกมาสำหรับเผื่อให้ใครหรอก  
แค่ติดบุหรี่จนวันหนึ่งต้องสูบเกือบครึ่งซองก็เท่านั้น  
วันนี้งานของผมที่ทำงานเข้าขั้นห่วยแตก   
กว่าจะมาถึงสถานกักกันและพบเกรเดนซ์ ซองบุหรี่ยับยี่นั่นก็เหลือแค่มวนสุดท้าย เด็กหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วทำตาโตใส่เมื่อผมโยนซองบุหรี่ให้แล้วเริ่มควานหาไฟแช็คในกระเป๋ากางเกง  
"ให้ผม?"   
"แค่ติดมาน่ะ..จะสูบก็รีบๆซะ.."  
เครเดนซ์หยิบบุหรี่ออกมาจากซองแล้วยกขึ้นลากปลายจมูกไปตามความยาวมวนช้าๆ ทำหน้าตาเหมือนคนเพิ่งค้นพบอะไรสักอย่าง เขากลัดมวนกระดาษไว้ที่มุมปากแล้วยื่นหน้ามาให้ผมจุดไฟให้   
มือผอมบางที่ประคองบุหรี่ไว้มีรอยแดงช้ำรอบข้อมือชัดอย่างที่เจ้าตัวไม่คิดปกปิด  
ผมคิดว่าไฟแช็คเส็งเคร็งที่จุดไม่ค่อยติดนี่ทำให้ผมอารมณ์เสียหน่อยๆ  
เด็กหนุ่มจ้องปลายเรื่อเรืองของบุหรี่ในมือที่กำลังลุกไหม้ ควันขาวจางเจือปนในบรรยากาศจนผมรู้สึกอยากบุหรี่ขึ้นมาอีกจนได้  
เครเดนซ์นิ่งอยู่ครู่ก่อนค่อยสูดหายใจเอาควันขมเข้าไปในปอดช้าๆ  
แล้วเขาก็สำลักควันออกมา  
ผมดึงบุหรี่มวนนั้นออกจากมือคนเด็กกว่าไว้ทัน  
ก่อนเขาจะทำเถ้าบุหรี่ร่วงลงแขนตัวเองระหว่างที่ไอจนตัวโยน   
ผมมองขอบตาแดงรื้นน้ำตานั่นก่อนจะคิดได้ว่าลืมว่านี่เป็นแค่เด็กเท่านั้น  
"เธอสูบไม่เป็นนี่..เครเดนซ์...แล้วทำไม?"  
ผมยึดบุหรี่มวนนั้นกลับมา กะสูบเสียเองดีกว่าเพราะไหนๆก็จุดแล้ว  
เครเดนซ์ปรายตามองมือผมที่คีบมันแล้วอัดควันลงปอดอย่างสนใจ  
แค่ชั่วครู่ที่ผมถือมันค้างไว้ จู่ๆเด็กหนุ่มใช้ริมฝีปากงับปลายก้นกรอง แล้วดึงกลับไปแม้มันจะยังอยู่ในมือของผม  
ความผ่าวร้อนของปลายบุหรี่ที่ลากผ่านร่องนิ้วไปทำให้ผมรู้สึกประหลาด  
เครเดนซ์สูบอีกครั้ง หายใจรับควันขมเข้าไปแบบคุ้นเคยกว่าเดิม  
"ก็แค่อยากลอง.."  
"คนไม่เคยสูบจะไปลองทำไมให้ทรมาน"  
เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มหวาน เรียวปากแดงฉ่ำเผยอพ่นควันขาวจางที่เครเดนซ์เริ่มชาชินกับมันจนไม่ระคายคออีกเท่าไหร่  
"อะไรที่ไม่เคยน่ะ ผมว่าทำให้ชินๆไว้จะได้ทรมานน้อยกว่า ไม่ใช่รึครับ"  
ดวงตาคมหรี่ลง นัยน์ตาฉ่ำด้วยน้ำตาจากการไอเมื่อครู่  
ตอนนี้ปรายมามองผมด้วยแววตาที่ไม่ควรจะเป็นของเด็กอายุ16  
ริมฝีปากอ่อนเยาว์ผุดยิ้มจาง ระหว่างเครเดนซ์กำลังทำความเคยชิน  
กับมัจจุราชที่กำลังเผาไหม้ในปอดตน  
"แถมเรื่องที่ผมยังไม่เคยชินก็มีไม่เยอะซะด้วย" เขาเลิกคิ้วยั่วล้อ  
ทำให้ผมอดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกถึงชีวิตของเขาที่ผ่านมา  
สงสัยว่าสิ่งใดหล่อหลอมให้เครเดนซ์เป็นอย่างที่ผมเห็นตอนนี้


	4. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ไม่มีอะไร...จริงๆ U.U,,

สถาบันจิตเวชนูร์เมนการ์ด เป็นสถานวิจัยกึ่งโรงพยาบาลและกึ่งที่คุมขังซึ่งมีชื่อเสียงว่า เป็นแหล่งรวมอาชญากรและฆาตกรที่พิสูจน์แล้วว่ามีอาการทางจิต หรือวิกลจริตฟั่นเฟือน  
  
หลายคดีที่ผมได้ยื่นมือไปเข้าร่วมด้วยล้วนแต่เป็นคดีสะเทือนขวัญ อย่างการฆาตกรรมต่อเนื่องหรือการฆ่าหมู่ที่จำนวนศพไม่ต่ำกว่ายี่สิบ  
  
ส่วนใหญ่คนร้ายในเคสที่ผมได้รับคำสั่งให้ไปทำงานด้วยล้วนแต่”เพี้ยน”อย่างเห็นได้ชัด ทำให้ผมมีภูมิคุ้มกันกล้าแข็งกับการรับมือสัตว์ร้ายในร่างมนุษย์  
  
แต่กับเครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนนั้นต่างออกไป ภึงเด็กคนนี้จะก่อคดีสยองที่ได้ออกข่าวในหลายๆสื่อจนเป็นที่โจษจันถล่มทลายในช่วงนั้น แต่หากมองในเรื่องความน่าสนใจในการ”ต้อง”พาเขาออกมาจากสถานกักกันสำหรับอาชญากรเด็กนั่นดูจะน้อยไปหน่อย  
  
ผมซึ่งเป็นนักอาชญาวิทยา และไม่ได้มีความเชี่ยวชาญใดๆเกี่ยวกับจิตวิทยาเด็ก กลับถูกศาสตราจารย์ เกลเลิร์ด กรินเดลวัลด์ ผู้ก่อตั้งสถาบัน ส่งให้ไปเกลี้ยกล่อมและดำเนินการด้านคดีให้กับเครเดนซ์แทนเขา  
  
คราวแรกผมสงสัยว่าทำไมคนที่เชี่ยวชาญเรื่องเด็กอย่างเขาถึงไม่ลงมือทำเอง แต่ลูกน้องอย่างผมก็คงโต้เถียงไม่ได้และต้องรับเคสนี้ไปทำอย่างแสนเซ็ง  
  
แต่นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องก่อนหน้านี้  
ผมศึกษาจากภาพและข้อมูลของคดีที่ได้รับจากฝั่งตำรวจและทนายที่รัฐบาลแต่งตั้ง มีหลายอย่าง หลายช่องว่างที่ผมคิดว่าจะทำให้เครเดนซ์รอดพ้นการส่งตัวไปจองจำในคุกสำหรับผู้ใหญ่ได้ แค่มีบางเรื่องที่ผมต้องแน่ใจเสียก่อน  
  
“เรื่องไปถึงไหนแล้วล่ะ..” ศจ.กรินเดลวัลด์เอ่ยถามผม  
  
“ก็...พอจะสังเกตเห็นสภาพจิตใจที่ไม่ปรกติของเด็กอยู่น่ะครับ...ถ้าเล่นเรื่องการ  
เลี้ยงดูที่บกพร่องของผู้เป็นแม่ และอาการผิดปกติจากการกินยาทางจิตเวชของเครเดนซ์ช่วงนั้น ผมว่าน่าจะพอมีน้ำหนักเมื่อขึ้นศาล..”  
  
ผมกล่าวเรียบเรื่อยพร้อมส่งแฟ้มข้อมูลจากครั้งที่เพิ่งไปพบเครเดนซ์มาให้ ชายสูงวัยกว่าผมเล็กน้อยตรงหน้ารับมันไปพินิจพิจารณา เขาอ่านมันอย่างถ้วนถี่จนผมนึกสงสัยว่าปกติเคสอื่นที่ผมทำเขายังไม่แม้ชายตามอง แต่กับเด็กคนนี้กลับดูสนใจจนผิดปกติ   
  
แล้วผมก็เกิดนึกขึ้นได้... ศจ. เกลเลิร์ด กรินเดลวัลด์ เป็นผู้เชี่ยวชาญการรักษาเด็กด้วยการใช้การสัมผัสเยียวยา  
  
หรือว่าคนที่เครเดนซ์พูดถึงนั่น....  
  
  
“แด๊ดดี้....”   
  
เสียงอ่อนหวานดังขึ้นริมหูอย่างพยายามจะกวนประสาท  
  
“หยุดเรียกฉันแบบนั้นซักที..เครเดนซ์”  
  
ผมขยับออกห่าง ความหงุดหงิดที่แล่นริ้วมาจากไหนไม่ทราบทำให้ผมไม่มีสมาธิ เครเดนซ์ยิ้มร่า เดินอ้อมโต๊ะไปนั่งที่เดิมของตนราวกับเด็กดีที่เชื่อฟังคำสั่ง แต่นั่นก็แค่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้บางอย่างที่เขาต้องการ  
  
ผมพยายามผ่อนลมหายใจ สวมหน้ากากขรึมเคร่งยามทำงานไว้เหมือนทุกครั้งที่เข้ามาในสถานกักกันนี่เพื่อทำหน้าที่ให้เสร็จสิ้นไป เวลาผมเหลือน้อยลงไปอีกเมื่อทางทนายได้แจ้งว่ามีผู้ปกครองที่ลูกของตนถูกเครเดนซ์จู่โจมบางรายต้องการจะต่อต้านเรื่องที่ผมกำลังทำอยู่  
  
แต่ดูแล้วเด็กคนนี้จะไม่ได้เดือดร้อนสักเท่าไหร่....  
  
เสื้อเครื่องแบบสีเทาคอกลมกว้าง  
เผยให้เห็นรอยนิ้วทาบที่ลำคอเครเดนซ์เป็นทางแดงช้ำ ผมอดเหลือบสายตาไปมองมันไม่ได้ ซึ่งดูเด็กหนุ่มจะรู้อยู่เขาจึงยิ่งโน้มตัวมาข้างหน้า ริมฝีปากขยับยิ้มจางที่ไม่ไปถึงดวงตา  
  
“คุณยังไม่เคยชินกับผมอีกเหรอ?” เขาเอียงคอราวต้องการอวดร่องรอยการกระทำของใครสักคนที่ติดตัวมา  
  
“เธอน่าจะใช้คำว่าคุ้นเคยมากกว่า” ผมแก้คำไปอย่างนั้น ทั้งที่รู้ว่าสายตาของตนจ้องรอยแผลนั่นอย่างไม่ละสายตา  
  
“คุ้นเคยมันสำหรับสิ่งที่เราเต็มใจรับมา..แต่เคยชินอาจไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เราอยากได้ก็ได้..”  
  
เครเดนซ์หัวเราะเบาๆ ยืดตัวเท้าคางทาบร่างท่อนบนไว้กับโต๊ะแล้วก้มลงมาสบตาผม  
“ฉันเต็มใจทำ...เครเดนซ์...ฉันมาเพื่อช่วยเธอและจะพาเธอออกไปจากที่นี่...”  
  
ผมโกหก...แต่ผมก็ยังสบตาเขากลับและพยายามใช้คำพูดล่อหลอกเครเดนซ์อย่างทุกครั้ง  
  
“ดังนั้น การขึ้นศาลอีกครั้งในอีกสามเดือนข้างหน้า เธอจะต้อง----“  
  
“คุณเอาบุหรี่มาไหม?”  
  
เด็กหนุ่มตัดบท ทีท่าอันลดความสนใจไปดื้อๆนั่นทำให้ผมหงุดหงิดอย่างประหลาด  
  
แน่นอนว่าผมนำมันมาด้วยและทำการปิดปากผู้ดูแลให้ออกไปไกลๆห้องนี้สักชั่วโมงไว้อยู่แล้ว แต่วันนี้งานของผมแทบจะไม่เดินหน้า  
และเวลาของผมกับเครเดนซ์ก็ยิ่งใกล้หมดลงไปทุกที  
  
“ฉันเอามา..แต่วันนี้เธอจะต้องร่วมมือในการทำงานของฉันก่อน...”  
“เธอช่วยเล่าเหตุการณ์คืนนั้นที่บ้านก่อนที่เธอจะออกไป...กลับไปที่โรงเรียนให้ฉันฟังอีกครั้งสิ”  
  
เครเดนซ์เบนสายตาหลบไปแต่ไม่ได้คว้ามือตัวเองขึ้นมากัดเล็บอีกเหมือนทุกครั้งทำให้ผมคิดว่าการพูดคุยของเราก้าวหน้าขึ้นบ้าง  
  
“ผม..ก็ยิงแม่ แล้วจะยิงน้อง แต่พี่ขวางอยู่เลยยิงพี่ก่อน...” เขากล่าวเรียบเรื่อยเหมือนพูดว่ากินอะไรเป็นข้าวเช้า  
  
ผลชันสูตรศพพบว่าแบร์โบนส์คนแม่ถูกยิงจากด้านหน้า ทั้งๆที่คนอื่นวิ่งหนีจนถูกยิงจากทางด้านหลัง วิถีของลูกธนูก็เหมือนไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้ถูกจุดตายเหมือนศพอื่นๆที่เครเดนซ์ฆ่า  
ในภาพวงจรปิดที่ถ่ายไว้จากหน้าโรงเรียนตอนที่เครเดนซ์กลับไป มองเห็นใบหน้าเด็กหนุ่มดูสับสนและน้ำตานองหน้า แต่หลังจากนั้นแค่ห้านาทีเขาก็ลบมันทิ้งไป แทนด้วยใบหน้าของนักล่ากระหายเลือดที่เล็งปลายศรไปตรงจุดตายของนักเรียนในนั้น  
  
“เธออยากให้แม่ตายคนแรกงั้นหรือ?”  
  
“เปล่า..” รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าจางลง เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มเอนตัวขยับเข้ามาใกล้ผมอย่างเชื่องช้า ดวงตาสีเข้มนั่นหลุบลงมองมือผมเหมือนต้องการอะไร  
  
แน่นอน เพื่อให้เขาไว้ใจผม ผมจึงยื่นมือไปแตะข้างแก้มเขาไว้เพียงแผ่วเบา ถามคำถามที่ผมเคยถามหลายครั้งแต่เขาไม่ยอมตอบ  
  
“ทำไมเธอถึงทำแบบนั้น...เครเดนซ์”  
เด็กหนุ่มหลบสายตาผม ซุกหน้าเข้ากับฝ่ามือผมก่อนยกมือตนเองขึ้นมายึดมือเอาไว้  
  
“ผมก็จำไม่ได้แล้ว...” เขาตัวสั่น เห็นได้ว่าพฤติกรรมตอนนี้แตกต่างจากเครเดนซ์ที่ปกติเคยเป็น   
  
เครเดนซ์ไล้ริมฝีปากไปตามความยาวนิ้วของผมจนถึงปลายเล็บที่สั้นกุดจนไม่เหลือให้เขากัดอีกแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วสีหน้าเหมือนผิดหวังร้ายแรง  
  
“เลิกกัดเล็บฉันได้แล้วน่า...”  
  
บางครั้ง ผมให้เขาใช้มือผมแทนมือเขาเองในการระบายความเครียดที่พุ่งขึ้นมา แต่หลายๆครั้งเข้ามือผมก็ยับเยินเกินกว่าที่จะให้เขากัดทึ้งได้เสมอไป เครเดนซ์ยึดมือผมไว้แน่นจนถึงดึงร่างเด็กหนุ่มลงมาจากโต๊ะแล้วก็ยังไม่ยอมปล่อย  
“..........” เขาเงียบ  
  
ผมถอนหายใจ ก่อนเกลี่ยนิ้วโป้งลงบนริมฝีปากเครเดนซ์ที่ไม่รีรอจะฝังคมเขี้ยวลงไปบนปลายเล็บของผม  
  
ก่อนหน้านี้ผมคงตกใจจนสะดุ้ง แต่ความเคยชินหลายครั้งเข้าผมก็ปล่อยให้เด็กหนุ่มขบฟันลงไปตามสบาย  
  
ความอุ่นร้อนที่ปลายนิ้วทำให้ผมเผลอสอดนิ้วเข้าไปในโพรงปากเครเดนซ์ มืออีกข้างของผมค่อยๆขยับเลื่อนไปประคองลำคอให้เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมา ริมฝีปากเยาว์วัยชื้นฉ่ำเล็กน้อยเมื่อผมกดนิ้วลงให้กลีบปากเผยออ้า  
  
ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมผมจึงโน้มตัวทาบริมฝีปากลงไป ปลายลิ้นลิ้มรสสัมผัสด้านใน รสขื่นเล็กน้อยพาลให้ผมคิดว่าใครกันที่ทิ้งรสชาติแบบนี้ไว้ในตัวเครเดนซ์  
เด็กหนุ่มชะงักงัน แค่ชั่วครู่ ก่อนลิ้นร้อนจะโต้กลับพัวพันพร้อมร่างกายที่เลื่อนไล่เบียดแนบตัวผมอย่างโหยกระหาย เครเดนซ์ขยับมือมาโอบกอดผมไว้ ก่อนโถมน้ำหนักให้ร่างของเราทั้งสองเอนหงายลงไปจากเก้าอี้  
  
ผมเหมือนจะรู้ตัวอีกครั้งและเริ่มหายใจ เมื่อความเจ็บแปลบที่หลังกระแทกพื้นเรียกสติกลับมาได้ แต่ริมฝีปากเครเดนซ์บนริมฝีปากผมก็ยังไม่หยุดขยับลิ้มรส  
  
ชั่วครู่ที่ผมสัมผัสได้ถึงรสเลือดเจือในรสจูบ เครเดนซ์เอนกายออกไปเล็กน้อยก่อนคร่อมตัวทาบร่างผมไว้ เขาขยับปลายลิ้นเลียคมฟันที่เพิ่งขบลงบนปลายลิ้นผม  
  
“แล้วจะให้ผมกัดที่ไหนแทนเหรอ...ดร.เกรฟส์”  
ดวงตาสีเข้มปรือฉ่ำ ผมมองเห็นความมีชีวิตในดวงตานั่นฉายแววออกมามากกว่าที่เคยเห็น  
  
เครเดนซ์ที่อยู่ตรงนี้คือใคร เด็กหนุ่มกวนประสาทที่ยั่วยวนให้ผมหงุดหงิดหรือเด็กหนุ่มผู้ถูกทำร้ายและต้องการให้ช่วย ผมไม่แน่ใจ  
  
แต่สิ่งที่ผมทำลงไปต่อจากนั้น คงทำให้ผมพบกับปัญหาใหญ่ทั้งทางศีลธรรมและกฎหมาย  
  
ซึ่งผมยอมลงนรกไปกับมัน  
  
  
“ด็อกเตอร์เกรฟส์ มือคุณเป็นอะไรรึเปล่า”   
  
ผู้ช่วยหญิงของผมที่นูร์เมนการ์ดเอ่ยถามเมื่อเห็นรอยฟันย้ำลึกประดับบนมือข้างซ้าย  
ซึ่งผมทำแผลใส่ยาแล้วแต่ลืมปิดแผลไปซะสนิทเพราะมัวแต่ห่วงรอยเล็บกรีดทึ้งบนหลัง  
  
“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก..เบอร์นาร์เด็ตต์ แค่โดนเด็กๆกัดน่ะ..”  
  
ผมกล่าวติดตลกยิ้มๆ ความจริงรอยฟันบนปลายนิ้วของผมก็ไม่ใช่แผลใหญ่นัก เครเดนซ์แค่ขบฟันลงระบายอารมณ์ที่พลุ่งพล่าน  
  
ถึงยังไงก็ไม่ควรเสียงดังเกินไป...ถึงเจ้าหน้าที่คนนั้นจะรู้อยู่แล้วก็เถอะ  
  
ผมคิด ก่อนยกหูโทรศัพท์ไปที่สถานกักกันเพื่อนัดหมายการพูดคุยครั้งต่อไป

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนต่อไป #4 น่าจะจบแล้วนะะะ  
> Note2: ขอตัดช่วงในห้องกระจกสองด้านไปเป็นฟิคPWPทีหลัง--- /โดนตี


	5. #3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence POV  
> ตอนนี้เหมือนจะเรท....นิดๆล่ะมั้ง

ผมชอบสีแดง  
  
สีแห่งชีวิต ในเส้นเลือดที่ไหลเวียนทั่วร่างกาย สีที่ปลุกเร้าดึงดูดให้สายตามองตามแม้ว่าจะเป็นสัญญาณเตือนว่าเป็นอันตรายด้วยก็ตาม ผมชอบมันมาตั้งแต่เด็ก น่าจะตั้งแต่ที่ได้เห็นรูปภาพชายในชุดสีแดงที่แม่ของผมบอกว่านั่นคือสิ่งชั่วร้าย เป็นผู้นำของกลุ่มคนบาปหนาที่กล่าวอ้างชื่อของพระเจ้า  
  
ไม่เหมือนโลกที่เธอและผมอยู่ สีสันทั้งหมดล้วนเป็นสีขาวดำ ผมได้รับอนุญาตให้สวมใส่สีที่ผมชอบได้เพียงบางเวลา ที่แม่ของผมใช้สายเข็มขัดเล็กเรียวฟาดลงที่ฝ่ามือ หน้าขาหรือบนหลังของผม ทิ้งร่องรอยสีแดงที่แสบร้อนเผาไหม้ไว้ให้  
  
แต่นั่นคือชั่วขณะเดียวที่ผมได้รับรู้ถึงความอบอุ่นจากมือผู้หญิงคนนั้น แววตาของเธอเปล่งประกายเจิดจ้า ใบหน้าซีดขาวเรียบเฉยนั่นผุดเลือดฝาดและมุมปากเคลื่อนยกพอเรียกได้ว่าเป็น  
การยิ้ม  
แม่บอกผมว่าลงโทษผมเพราะความผิดบาปที่ผมก่อขึ้น นั่นคือการแสดงความรักต่อพระเจ้า  
  
ผมเชื่อว่านั่นคือความรัก...จากเธอ  
  
หนึ่งในเหยื่อของผมเมื่อปีที่แล้วเป็นสาวน้อยผมสีบลอนด์ที่มีใบหน้าคล้ายโมเดสตี้นิดหน่อย เธอเป็นคนน่ารัก เธอไม่เมินมองข้ามผมเหมือนคนอื่นๆในโรงเรียน เธอยิ้มทักผมในโรงอาหารเวลาที่ผมเดินผ่าน  
  
ผมเล็งไปที่อกข้างซ้ายของเธออย่างใช้สมาธิมากกว่ารายอื่นๆ และปลายแหลมของลูกธนูก็เข้ากลางเป้าอย่างหมดจด เธอล้มลงโดยไม่ส่งเสียงกรีดร้องใดๆเหมือนเด็กคนอื่นๆที่ร่ำร้องหนวกหูอยู่ตอนนั้น  
เลือดแดงสดบนเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวของเธอเบ่งบานราวดอกคาร์เนชั่นสีแดงที่ค่อยๆปลิดกลีบของมันร่วงหล่นลงบนพื้นขัดมันของโรงยิม  
  
ชั่วขณะนั้นผมรู้สึกว่าผมตกหลุมรัก  
  
ตอนนี้ก็เช่นกัน  
  
ผมลิ้มรสเลือดของคุณที่ปลายลิ้น มันร้อนและขมจางๆเหมือนรสชาติบุหรี่ที่คุณมักจะสูบจนมีกลิ่นติดตัว ผมสบตาคุณที่กำลังมองผมจากเบื้องล่าง นัยน์ตาสีเข้มของคุณมันกำลังหม่นมืดไปด้วยความปรารถนาบางอย่างที่คุณพยายามปิดซ่อน  
  
ผมมองเห็นมันจากสายตาของคุณทุกครั้งที่คุณมองผม ไล้เลียไปตามรอยช้ำบนลำคอ รอยกดรั้งแดงช้ำบนข้อมือจากกุญแจมือ หรือการขบกัดที่ทิ้งรอยบนผิวไว้จากการกระทำของใครซักคนก่อนหน้านี้  
ผมจงใจ  
  
จากที่คุณพยายามมองเมินผม ในครั้งแรก ลึกลงไปเมื่อผมสบตาคุณผมเห็นได้ว่า คุณต้องการผม  
  
ไม่ต่างจากแม่ของผมที่ถึงจะเฆี่ยนตี ดุด่าและผลักไสแต่หล่อนก็ไม่ปล่อยมือไปจากผม  
  
จับมือผมไว้..เหมือนคุณ...  
  
ต่อจากจูบบนริมฝีปาก ลากปลายนิ้วบนรอยแผลแดงช้ำบนตัวผม และการเสียดสีด้านล่างกับหน้าขาและส่วนอ่อนไหวของคุณ ผมรู้ว่าคุณยังไม่พอ ผมกุมมือคุณมาโอบรัดส่วนหน้าของผมไว้ ชี้นำให้ขยับเคลื่อนไหว มันไม่ยากเลยเมื่อผมเคยทำแบบนี้มาแล้วเป็นร้อยๆครั้ง  
“เครเดนซ์..หยุด...” ลมหายใจของคุณขาดห้วง ทั้งๆที่คุณเป็นคนเริ่มต้นและความแข็งขืนที่สัมผัสผ่านผ้ากางเกงบางๆของผมทำให้รู้ว่าคุณแทบจะทนไม่ไหว แต่คุณก็ยังพยายามควบคุมตัวเองไม่ให้ทำตามที่ตนเองต้องการ  
  
“ผมไม่คิดว่าคุณอยากทำแบบนั้น...ดอกเตอร์เกรฟส์”  
  
ผมยิ้ม หลายๆคนในตอนแรกก็มักพูดแบบนี้และสุดท้ายก็ใช้ร่างกายผมทำตามที่ตนต้องการอย่างกระหายอยาก ซึ่งผมไม่คิดมากอะไรหากนั่นเป็นการแลกเปลี่ยนที่สมน้ำสมเนื้อ  
  
แต่คุณแตกต่างไปเล็กน้อย ไม่ใช่วิธีการที่คุณอดทนต่อการกระทำของผม หรือกล่าวคำโกหกตอแหลเกี่ยวกับการจะช่วยผม แต่เป็นมือของคุณ ที่ยื่นมาหาผมอย่างไม่ได้มีจุดประสงค์จะฉกฉวยหรือหยิบยื่นอะไรให้เพื่อแลกกับการใช้ประโยชน์อะไรสักอย่างจากผม  
แค่เพียงยื่นมาให้ผมจับ โดยไม่คิดระแวงเลยสักนิดว่าผมจะฉุดกระชากคุณลงไปหรือทำร้ายให้คุณเจ็บปวดเล่น  
  
ผมใช้ปลายนิ้วของคุณที่ผมเพิ่งกัดทึ้งมันเมื่อไม่นาน สอดแทรกนำทาง ยั่วเย้าให้คุณเติมเต็มผมด้วยสิ่งที่มากกว่านั้น  
ริมฝีปากผมขยับเป็นคำไร้เสียง ที่ความจริงแล้วผมไม่เคยได้เอ่ยคำร้องขอที่แท้ออกไป  
  
....ช่วยผม....  
  
และนั่นคือตอนที่คุณฉุดผมขึ้นไป จากด้านล่างที่ผมคร่อมทับคุณไว้ ผมโอบรับคุณเข้ามาในช่องทางอย่างช้าๆ ความร้อนในร่างกายและชีพจรที่ฉีดพล่านภายในทำให้ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงสีแดงที่ไหลเวียนใต้ผิวของเราทั้งคู่  
ผมรู้สึกมีชีวิตกลับมาอีกครั้งเมื่อคุณโอบกอดรั้งร่างผมเข้าไปหา จังหวะเบียดกระทั้นร่างกายทำให้ผมรู้สึกถึงการเต้นของหัวใจ ปลายเล็บของผมที่กางกรีดลงบนหลังคุณให้สัมผัสอุ่นจัดของเลือดที่หลั่งไหล  
  
ผมรู้สึกเหมือนครานั้นที่ผมถือคันธนูไว้ ประทับลูกศรเกร็งร่างกายเตรียมพร้อมการปลดปล่อย  
  
คุณสอดมือเข้ามาในปากผมไว้เมื่อมันใกล้ถึงจุดสิ้นสุด ผมรับรู้รสเลือดได้อีกครั้งเมื่อขบฟันลงไปบนนิ้วมือคุณเต็มแรงเพื่อสะกดกั้นเสียง  
  
อา......  
  
ผมมองดอกไม้สีแดงใต้เปลือกตาของผมที่เบ่งบานและแพร่กระจายออกไปภายในร่าง  
ความอุ่นร้อนที่แทรกซ่านในตัวผมทำให้ผมจินตนาการถึงการจมดิ่งลึกลงในทะเลเลือดที่เบื้องล่างของนรก  
  
เจ็บปวด ร้อนรุ่มและอึดอัด...  
  
บางทีนี่อาจเป็นความรักในความหมายของผม


	6. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me

  
ในฝัน ผมกำลังมีเซ็กส์กับเครเดนซ์  
  
มันไม่สามารถเรียกว่าการร่วมรักได้เลย เมื่อทุกสิ่งที่เราทั้งสองทำคือการปลดปล่อยสัญชาติญาณดิบเข้าใส่กัน ช่วงใช้ กลืนกินอีกฝ่ายอย่างโหยกระหายไม่ต่างจากสัตว์ เครเดนซ์ทาบกายคร่อมร่างผมไว้ในท่าทางที่เขาเป็นผู้ควบคุม ครอบครองทั้งหมดของผมไว้ แผ่นหลังชุ่มเหงื่อที่ประดับไปด้วยริ้วแผลทั้งเก่าและใหม่ของเขาบิดเกร็งขณะเครเดนซ์หอบหายใจเร่งรัว ถ่มโถมเรี่ยวแรงทั้งหมดลงบนแกนกลางของผมราวทานทนไม่ไหว  
  
ก่อนที่มือผอมสองข้างนั้นจะเลื่อนลงมาโอบรอบลำคอผมไว้ บีบเคล้นคล้ายจะระบายอารมณ์ แต่ผมไม่อาจมองเห็นสีหน้าของเขาได้ ปลายเล็บที่จิกลงในผิวแสบร้อนเหมือนไม่ใช่ความฝัน ในขณะที่ผมหายใจได้ยากลำบากขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ  
ลมหายใจของผมสั่นพร่าใต้กำมือของเครเดนซ์ ผู้เกร็งร่างเงยแหงนมองเบื้องบนในจังหวะที่เขาอาจเข้าใกล้คำว่าสวรรค์  
  
หยาดน้ำหยดหนึ่งที่สัมผัสผิวหน้าผม คราแรกผมนึกว่าคือหยาดเหงื่อจากร่างด้านบน แต่เมื่อหยดน้ำร่วงหล่นเป็นสาย ผมถึงสังเกตเห็นได้ว่าของเหลวที่ไหลรินลงมากระทบผิวกายผม และเริ่มท่วมนองพื้นที่ผมเปลือยกายนอนอยู่คือ....  
  
เลือด...เลือดสีแดงฉาน ไหลท่วมตัวผมจากร่างกายเด็กหนุ่มเบื้องหน้า เครเดนซ์ก้มลงมามองผมอีกครั้ง ริมฝีปากแดงฉ่ำผุดรอยยิ้มเมื่อดวงตาแดงก่ำของเขาเต็มไปด้วยน้ำตาเลือดที่หลั่งไหล  
  
ผมถูกกดให้จมลงไปในทะเลเลือดขุ่นข้นโดยผมไม่สามารถขัดขืนได้ กลิ่นคาวเลือดและรสขื่นของเหล็กนั่นไหลท่วมเข้ามาในปอดของผม ผมสำลักเลือด แสบร้อนราวปอดถูกเผาด้วยถ่านสีแดงกรุ่นควันไหม้  
นั่นคือตอนที่ผมลืมตาตื่น ผุดลุกขึ้นนั่งหอบหายใจ ภาพรอบข้างพร่าเจือไปด้วยแสงสีแดงใต้เปลือกตาเมื่อผมตื่นขึ้นในเวลาสายกว่าที่ควรจะตื่นไปทำงาน  
  
และพบว่าสีแดงนั้นยังตามหลอกหลอนผม เมื่อเปิดประตูบ้านมาพบว่าหน้าประตูรั้วของผมถูกปาดทาไว้ด้วยสีน้ำมันสีแดงฉาน ทั้งที่ประตู พื้นหน้าบ้าน รวมไปถึงกระจกรถคันงามที่ผมจอดทิ้งไว้  
เป็นการต่อต้านจากผู้ปกครองของเหยื่อ หรือใครก็ตามที่เชื่อในข่าวที่หนังสือพิมพ์หลายๆเล่มออกข่าวในช่วงนี้  
  
“ฆาตกรโหดหกศพอ้างเป็นโรคจิต หมอชั่วให้การสนับสนุน”  
  
“ขึ้นศาลครั้งที่สาม ทนายฝ่ายเหยื่อยันเครเดนซ์ไม่มีทางรอดคุก”  
  
มีบางเล่มนำเสนอภาพที่ถ่ายจากด้านนอกสถานกักกัน เป็นรูปผม ดอกเตอร์  
เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ พาดข่าวไว้เชิงว่าจิตแพทย์วิปริตต้องการช่วยคดีเด็กหนุ่มฆาตกรเพื่อจุดมุ่งหมายส่วนตัวอะไรบางอย่าง เพื่อประโยชน์และชื่อเสียงที่จะได้ของสถาบันจิตเวชนูร์เมนการ์ด  
  
ข่าวนั้นจริง แล้วก็ไม่จริงในบางข้อ ผมต้องการช่วยเครเดนซ์ออกไปจากที่นี่ก็จริงแต่ไม่ใช่เพื่อส่งเขาต่อให้กับกรินเดลวัลด์ ผู้ที่ผมเพิ่งสืบทราบว่าเป็นจิตแพทย์ผู้เชี่ยวชาญทางเยียวยาด้วยสัมผัส หรือ “แด๊ดดี้” ที่เครเดนซ์เคยพูดถึงไว้ ผมไม่ควร...ไม่สิ ผมไม่อยากให้เขาได้สัมผัสเครเดนซ์อีกแม้แต่ปลายเล็บ  
  
ความจริงแล้วจุดมุ่งหมายของผมนับวันยิ่งรางเลือนด้วยการต่อต้านจากทางสื่อและทางกฎหมาย ยิ่งหลายครั้งเข้าการเข้ามาที่นี่ของผมยิ่งไร้ประโยชน์และดำเนินการอะไรๆได้ยากขึ้นจากการจับตามองอย่างเข้มงวดจากรอบข้าง  
ผมไม่ได้สัมผัสเครเดนซ์อีกเลยแม้สักครั้ง...  
  
ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเรื่องที่ผมถูกผู้คุมคนนั้นเรียกเงินปิดปากก้อนใหญ่ จากภาพที่บันทึกไว้จากในห้องกระจกสองด้านนั้นที่เขาขู่ว่าจะนำเรื่องไปแจ้งกับสื่อ แน่นอนว่าผมไม่เชื่อว่าเขาจะทำจริงเพราะในเมื่อเขาเองเป็นผู้สมรู้ร่วมคิด แต่ด้วยความหวังล้มๆแล้งๆว่าจะได้อยู่กับเครเดนซ์ตามลำพังอีกทำให้ผมยอมเสียเงินเก็บครึ่งหนึ่งที่ผมมีให้ไป  
  
ผลของมันคือผมยังคงต้องคุยเรื่องความคืบหน้าการขึ้นศาลครั้งต่อไปของเครเดนซ์ต่อหน้าผู้คุมที่นั่งยิ้มเยาะอยู่ไม่ไกล และเรียกร้องเงินปิดปากที่มากขึ้นในครั้งต่อไปที่ผมจะเข้ามา  
  
น่าแปลกที่แม้ชีวิตผมจะล่มจมถึงขั้นนี้ผมก็ยังยอมที่จะแลกทุกอย่างเพื่อให้ได้ช่วยเครเดนซ์  
  
ครั้งล่าสุดที่ผมได้พบเครเดนซ์คือไม่นานหลังจากการขึ้นศาลครั้งที่สาม  
ผมถูกกันออกจากการให้การเนื่องด้วยเหตุผลทางด้านความน่าเชื่อถือ จิตแพทย์คนใหม่ที่มาแทนผมเป็นคนอื่นซึ่งห่วยแตกจนการตัดสินจบลงแบบที่ผมไม่อยากให้เกิดอย่างที่สุด  
  
ครั้งนี้เครเดนซ์ถูกพาตัวมาพร้อมโซ่ตรวนล่ามข้อมือและผู้คุมคนใหม่ที่ระแวดระวังจนมากเกินไป  
  
จากครั้งแรกที่ผมพบเครเดนซ์ เวลาที่ผ่านไปเกือบหนึ่งปีในสถานที่เดิม ห้องเดิมกับที่ผมเคยได้เห็นเด็กหนุ่มแปลกหน้าผมสีดำประบ่าที่งดงามราวเทวดาแต่กระทำการราวปิศาจร้าย  
  
เครื่องแบบสีเทาที่เห็นชินตาของเขาถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นชุดสีส้มแสบตา ลอนผมสีเข้มที่ผมเคยได้สอดนิ้วเข้าไปสัมผัสถูกกร้อนออกจนเกรียนโล่ง มีร่องรอยบาดบนผิวหนังหลายรอยที่แสดงออกว่าเครเดนซ์ไม่ได้เต็มใจกับการเปลี่ยนแปลงในครั้งนี้  
สิ่งที่เหมือนครั้งก่อนคือแววตาของเครเดนซ์ที่มองผมไม่ต่างไปจากอากาศธาตุและท่าทางร่างกายที่มองเมินผมไปโดยสิ้นเชิง  
  
ชายหนุ่มผู้คุมความประพฤติล็อคกุญแจมือเครเดนซ์ไว้กับตัวล็อคกลางโต๊ะอย่างแน่นหนา ก่อนจะเดินออกไปยืนสังเกตการณ์ด้านนอกไม่ไกล ทิ้งให้ในห้องมีเพียงผม กับเครเดนซ์และบรรยากาศที่ความเงียบปกคลุมรอบกายเรา  
  
เครเดนซ์ยกมือขึ้นมากัดเล็บ ผมมองเห็นว่ามือนั้นเต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำบนข้อนิ้วเหมือนถูกใช้ชกต่อยอะไรมา และที่หางตาคมที่ไม่หันมามองผมมีรอยเขียวช้ำปรากฎประปราย  
  
ผมไม่สามารถช่วยเครเดนซ์ได้  
  
ผมคิดในใจแต่ไม่มีทางยอมรับมัน ข่าวที่ผมได้มาคืออีกไม่กี่เดือนเมื่อเครเดนซ์อายุครบ18เขาจะถูกย้ายตัวออกไป  
จากสถานดัดสันดานนี้สู่คุกของผู้ใหญ่ที่อยู่ห่างออกไปและผมจะไม่มีทางได้พบเขาอีก  
  
“เครเดนซ์...” ผมจนด้วยคำพูดที่จะพูดต่อ  
  
เด็กหนุ่มเบนสายตามามองผม หลังจากที่เวลาผ่านไปอย่างไร้ความหมายนับครึ่งชั่วโมง โน้มตัวมาข้างหน้าเล็กน้อย แววตาเฉยเมยจ้องมองผมราวต้องการบอกอะไรซักอย่าง  
  
“............................”  
  
“ผมคิดว่าคุณจะช่วยผมได้....”  
  
เครเดนซ์พึมพำ น้ำเสียงแหบพร่าสั่นเล็กน้อยเหมือนพยายามกดกลั้นอะไรไว้ เขากัดเล็บสั้นกุดนั่นอีกซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกจนปลายนิ้วห้อเลือด  
ผมขมวดคิ้วแล้วฉวยมือเขาไว้เพื่อให้หยุด  
  
เครเดนซ์หลุบมองมือผมเพียงชั่วครู่ ใบหน้าผอมซูบลงจากเดิมนั้นเอนเข้าหามือผมเพียงชั่วครู่ก่อนจะผละออก  
  
ปลายนิ้วผมแตะที่ริมฝีปากเด็กหนุ่ม เครเดนซ์ ”คนนั้น” มองผมด้วยแววตาสั่นไหวเหมือนที่ผมเคยเห็น ใบหน้าของเขาแสดงสีหน้าที่บอกได้ยากว่าจะเป็นรอยยิ้มหรือร้องไห้  
  
แต่มือของผมที่ยื่นไปหาคงไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการอีกต่อไป  
  
“ช่างเถอะครับ...ผมหมดธุระกับคุณแล้ว...”  
  
“นี่ก็คงเป็นอีกอย่างที่ผมต้องทำให้เคยชิน” เด็กหนุ่มกล่าวกลั้วหัวเราะ รอยยิ้มที่ผุดบนริมฝีปากนั่นบิดเบี้ยวด้วยดวงตาที่ดูบ้าคลั่งไป เขาละมือจากผมไปขดตัวหัวเราะราวตลกเสียเต็มประดา  
“ฉันอยากช่วยเธอจริงๆ..” ผมพูดความจริงในใจออกไปอย่างเจ็บปวด ในเวลาที่มันสายเกินไปแล้ว  
  
“คุณช่วยผมไม่ได้หรอกครับ” เสียงหัวเราะขื่นๆในลำคอเด็กหนุ่มทำให้ผมทนไม่ไหว ผมผุดลุกขึ้นไปรั้งตัวเครเดนซ์ไว้ในอ้อมกอดซึ่งเขาขืนตัวไว้สุดกำลัง  
  
“ผมจะต้องดิ่งลงนรก...ดอกเตอร์เกรฟส์” เขากระซิบข้างใบหูผมด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า เด็กหนุ่มจรดปลายนิ้วแตะรอบลำคอผมอย่างแผ่วเบา  
  
ริมฝีปากขยับกล่าวคำร้องขอที่เขาไม่เคยกล้าบอกใครให้ผมได้ยิน ก่อนที่ผู้คุมจะก้าวเข้ามาแยกผมออกจากนักโทษในปกครองออกไปเนื่องจากดูจากด้านนอกเหมือนว่าผมกำลังจะถูกฆาตกรเด็กผู้นี้ทำร้าย  
นั่นคือครั้งสุดท้ายที่ผมได้พบ เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบน ในฐานะ ดอกเตอร์ เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์  
  
หลังจากนั้นสีสันของชีวิตก็ขาดหายไปจากชีวิตของผม เมื่อไม่ได้ข้องเกี่ยวกับคดีความของเครเดนซ์แล้ว การก่อกวนด้วยสีแดงในชีวิตผมก็หมดไปพร้อมๆกัน ไม่นานหลังจากที่ผมได้ซองจดหมายสีขาวจากสถาบันจิตเวชนูร์เมนการ์ด  
  
ศาสตราจารย์ เกลเลิร์ด กรินเดลวัลด์ไล่ผมออกจากตำแหน่งผู้ช่วยในสถาบันเพราะผมทำงาน “พาเด็กคนนั้นมาให้ฉัน” ให้เขาไม่สำเร็จ แต่ก็ไม่ต่างจากที่ผมคาดไว้ ผมทำพลาดและไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรที่เขาจะเลี้ยงไว้ต่อไป ยิ่งเมื่อผมไปแตะต้องของของเขาเข้าด้วยแล้ว  
  
ใช่ว่าผมจะสนใจนัก  
เครเดนซ์จะถูกเคลื่อนย้ายไปที่เรือนจำในวันพรุ่งนี้ ก่อนหน้านั้นจะมีการแถลงข่าวเล็กๆแสดงชัยชนะของฝ่ายผู้เสียหายในคดีฆ่าโหดหกศพโดย”โรบินฮู้ด”ที่สุดท้ายก็ได้ชดใช้กรรมในคุกไปตลอดชีวิต  
  
ฆาตกรบ้าคลั่ง เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนถือเป็นพระเอกในการการถ่ายทอดสดครั้งนี้เลยก็ว่าได้  
  
ผมบรรจุกระสุนลงในรังเพลิงทีละนัด เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าในวันพรุ่งนี้ปืนที่ผมเพิ่งได้มาอย่างผิดกฎหมายจะไม่ทำให้ผิดหวัง  
  
กระสุนหกนัด เกินพอที่จะใช้ เมื่อเป้าหมายจริงๆของมันคือแค่สองนัดก็เพียงพอ  
  
“ช่วยผม...”  
  
เสียงอ้อนวอนของเครเดนซ์ที่ดังวนเวียนในหัวผมตั้งแต่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราพบกัน  
เตือนย้ำว่าผมควรทำอะไรก่อนที่เครเดนซ์จะต้องใช้ชีวิตที่เหลือให้จบลงในคุกนั่น  
  
“ฆ่าผม...ดอกเตอร์เกรฟส์....”  
  
ผมหลับตา นึกถึงภาพทะเลเลือดสีแดงอันไร้จุดจบในฝันของผมและเครเดนซ์ในครั้งนั้น  
  
ถ้าเธอต้องดิ่งลงนรก...เครเดนซ์....  
  
ฉันจะตามเธอไป  
  
กระสุนนัดสุดท้ายคือสิ่งที่ผมต้องมั่นใจว่ามันจะไม่พลาดเป้า...ที่อยู่ในหัวของผม

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแล้วจริงๆล่ะฮับ ฮืออออ คิดอยู่หลายรอบว่าควรเปลี่ยนตอนจบไหม แต่สุดท้ายก็เอาตามที่คิดไว้วูบแรก  
> note2 : ค... คิดยังไงก็สครีมหวีดใส่เราได้นะ ฟฟฟฟฟฟ /แต่อย่าตีเราแรงนะห์


End file.
